A. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to the secure storage and retrieval of information using a biometric identifier and a computer network such as the Internet or an intranet. The Invention has particular application for the secure storage and retrieval of large quantities of confidential information by multiple users in diverse computing and security environments.
B. Description of the Related Art
The implementation of modern information technology in high security environments requires that confidential information be stored and shared among multiple users using multiple platforms in multiple locations and in environments having diverse security precautions. Electronic access to medical records of a patient by various health care providers and insurers is one example. Another example comprises the distributed use of confidential records of law enforcement agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation or security agencies such as the Department of Homeland Security or the Central Intelligence Agency.
Confidential records may be encrypted to prevent unauthorized access to those records using a private key encryption system. A private key system suffers the vulnerability that theft of the key coupled with theft of the encrypted files renders the confidential files open to a person of bad intent. Such a loss of both the encrypted file and the decryption key may occur in a physical theft of a computer memory device, such as in a burglary or in a theft by a dishonest employee, or by a hacker penetrating the defenses of a computer on which both the encrypted file and the decryption key are stored.
Prior art data storage and delivery systems do not teach the secure data storage retrieval system and apparatus of the Invention.